


Better

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Depressed Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Depression, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, brother but, btw this is NOT r//mr//m, ig, its fine, its much more lighthearted than this sounds, the very slightest amount of a suggestive line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus's depression has been getting worse recently, and Roman does his best to help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Better

Remus laid in his bed, pillow resting on his face and comforter pulled up to his neck. He’d been here for far too long, wallowing in his own depression. The self-hate was overwhelming at this point, his brain pushing and pushing for him to just  _ get up, _ but his body refused to move. It wasn’t like doing anything would help. He would just give up on trying again, then come back and sit here, miserable, lazy, and hungry.

“Do I have to get you up every time you do this?”

The heavy blanket was pulled swiftly off of him, and he instinctively curled up, voicing a sound of annoyance.

“Go away, Roman.”

“You should’ve been up hours ago, like every other day this week. God, you need a therapist.”

Remus shoved his face further into the pillow. “I don’t  _ want _ a therapist.”

He heard Roman sigh, then felt his brother tug at his arm. He tried and failed to resist as he tumbled onto the floor, pillow finally falling from his reach. He looked up grumpily with his knees to his chest, not moving from his seat against the bed.

“When was the last time you ate?”

Remus didn’t answer. He honestly couldn’t remember much from the previous day besides waking up, getting angry at Roman, and cutting a few red lines into his thighs before heading back to sleep.

Roman took Remus’s arm again with more force this time, forcing him up. He slumped back down on the bed, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Remember two months ago? When you were genuinely trying to have healthier habits? Can’t you just- just  _ try _ to do that again?”

Remus sighed irritatedly. “At least I’m not trying to kill myself anymore,” he grumbled.

“You’ve prewritten three suicide notes.”

“Yeah, but I’m not  _ actively _ trying to!”

Roman sighed again, rubbing his forehead. “God, you’re so unhealthy. Anyway, time for breakfast.”

Remus grumbled but obliged, following Roman outside his room towards the kitchen, where the lights were far brighter than the dim light from his window in his room. Roman got to making toast, heating up a pan and pulling the carton of eggs out.

“I hate eggs.”

“Well, maybe if you ate regularly you wouldn’t have to eat them.”

Remus rolled his eyes, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Is Logan here?”

“He’s working right now. Maybe you could’ve seen him earlier if you made an effort to get up.”

“I’m  _ trying, _ Roman, it’s just,” he rubbed his eyes, “pointless.” 

He splayed his fingers out in a jazz hands movement before letting them flop down to his sides. The scent of bacon began drifting through the kitchen, and it  _ did _ smell good. 

“You know it’s not pointless. You’ve gotten better before, so you can obviously do it again.”

“That’s the  _ thing, _ though. I’ve gotten better and I didn’t  _ stay _ better, so what’s the point?”

Roman took the toast out of the toaster. “The point,” he smeared some butter on the first one, “is so you don’t feel absolutely miserable literally all the time.”

The toast was placed before him, and he stared at it before eventually deciding to eat it. Roman would continue berating him otherwise, and of course there was a small part of him that truly desired to be happier.

“Oh, is Remus finally up?”

Remus grinned when he heard Logan’s voice, tilting his head back to receive a short kiss.

“I’ve been trying to check in on you, but you ignore me no matter what I do.” Logan sighed but had a soft smile on his face.

Remus reached his hands out for Logan, eventually convincing his boyfriend to pull up a chair. He snuggled back into Logan’s chest, munching on his toast.

“You’re taking a shower after this, then wrapping up your cuts- yes I know you still cut- and then you’re gonna get some fresh air in the Imagination, and after that you can do something you like, as long as you have someone else’s supervision.”

“What am I, a three year old?”

Logan interjected this time. “You’re either going to get lonely without someone else or start destroying things out of distraction. And I’m sure everyone here knows that when you start destroying things, you eventually end up taking it out on yourself. Which would be incredibly unhelpful in this situation.”

Remus rolled his eyes, but he knew they were right. Roman placed his food onto a plate, bringing it over along with a knife and fork. Remus begrudgingly started eating, not moving from his spot on Logan’s chest.

“Not taking a shower if Logan doesn’t come too, though.”

Roman glanced at Remus’s boyfriend for a response. “Whatever gets you washed, Remus.”

Remus grinned, kissing Logan as best as he could from his position before finishing his breakfast.  Maybe today would make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!!


End file.
